


Things you said at 1am

by SolosOrca



Series: F1 AU [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F1 AU, M/M, mentions of being gay being illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: A short look at post-Singapore GP





	Things you said at 1am

**Author's Note:**

> for sixclawsdragon

Singapore was run on European time. The race itself didn’t start until 9PM local time and, to make everything run smoothly (and to make sure the drivers were awake for the night race) the entire paddock turned nocturnal. 

It had been surreal for Tezuka, especially when a week before travelling out form Japan, Ryoma had changed to European time so he’d be used to it before the race. Strangely, eating breakfast whilst your boyfriend went to bed had become normal.

By 1AM, the race was over, the interviews mostly done and the garages and cars packed up to be sent to Malaysia. Tezuka and Ryoma were sat in their hotel room, looking out over the sparkling city. Ryoma himself was not in a good mood, he’d gotten too close to the wall and snapped the suspension on lap 10, it was humiliating. 

Tezuka had stayed behind to watch the end of the race, he was sure Ryoma wouldn’t appreciate him hanging around whilst he talked about how disappointed he was, and then found him afterwards sulking in the hotel room.

Ryoma didn’t take losing well.

Tezuka had found the best thing to do was not talk about the race and smother Ryoma in affection until he started smiling again or fell asleep. 

“You know this is illegal,” Ryoma said as Tezuka pulled back from kissing him.

“Technically,” Tezuka replied, kissing him again. “I’m not going to tell.”

Ryoma hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tezuka’s waist and squeezing him close. “I won’t either.”


End file.
